


P.S.

by countessofbiscuit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mandalore, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofbiscuit/pseuds/countessofbiscuit
Summary: Revenge is a wish best served gold, but he's unfashionably late.





	P.S.

**Author's Note:**

> A little sequel to [XOXO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617013), archived from tumblr.

She knew this day would come. Only a matter of time before some upgraded Theta-class shuttle arrived with a noose of legalese and iron, ready to strangle Mandalore.

But the Regent had expected some pale, funereal functionary.

Not her … _tomad,_ chipped and golden. 

“My lady,” he says, omitting any bow. 

“Commander.” Bo-Katan squares her shoulders. She can play at betrayal, too. “I formally rescind my request for your military assistance. Your jaig bird friend served me _very_ well.”

That hits something. His posture becomes rigid, and he inhales sharply through plastoid teeth.

“Oh, this isn’t _my_ army. It’s the Emperor’s.”


End file.
